Sweet Dreams
by sweetsid1017
Summary: Dom Sherwood Dream
After working with Dom for a few months my feelings changed for him. I always thought that he was attractive and I'll admit I had a crush on him but I knew he was happy with his girlfriend and I was not willing to effect that. We worked together. I was the makeup artist that spent 3 hours in the morning covering him in fake tattoos, all day running around making sure he didn't screw them up, then 3 more hours trying to remove them before me got to go home. He knew I enjoyed working with him and we had a lot of fun together.

Some of the cast that I was also friends with knew I liked him but none of it mattered. I was also friends with his girlfriend Sarah. It was her that invited me over to their house the first time to hang out. As a group we all were watching some comedies. Dom and I were having fun but I knew something was off with Sarah. She kept watching us on the couch together and refused to sit with Dom and opted for the chair next to the couch. Every few minutes she'd look down at her phone or get up and look out the window.

One of the times she went to their bedroom just as one of the steamier scenes came on screen. I tried to ignore Dom as he tried to embarrass me further by making sex noises. I tried to tell him to stop but he just got louder and was moving closer to me. I kept leaning away but then he placed a hand on the center of my thigh and the other around my back to grab my rib cage so he could pull me to him. Once I couldn't escape he quieted down but was still trying to make it awkward.

It wasn't as much of annoying anymore as a turn on. He didn't know that my ribs was one of my buttons especially pressure to them like he was giving by pulling me to him. If Sarah wasn't a room away I'd of been kissing him and pushing myself against him but I couldn't and remembering Sarah made me sick to the stomach so I ran to the bathroom. I was still frustrated and not thinking straight when I found a vibrator in the bathroom. I didn't even realize I had been using it on myself until I heard a knock on the door and Sarah's voice.

"Hey can you hurry up in there I need to get something." She said through the door.

"I'll just me a minute." I called back and frantically tried to turn the vibrator off, but I couldn't figure out how.

"I really need to get this thing now." She said and tried to open the door but I had locked it on my way in. I didn't have a choice then so I cracked the window and through the vibrator across the street where it landed in a pile of snow.

"What is it, I can grab it for you." I said then while I tried to clean up any evidence.

"Um, I can't tell you." She whispered.

"Sure you can. I'm good with secrets." I said as I opened the door. She came rushing in and shut the door behind her.

"Well, can you help me find my pregnancy test?" She asked "I can't let Dom find it.

"Sure. I totally understand." You replied. In all honesty it was a bit of a shock for me. Here I am sexually frustrated over her boyfriend and she's obviously had a pregnancy scare.

We looked around the small room. She checked the trash but it wasn't there but the box was. I had found in near the can under a pile of cloths and silently handed it to her before leaving the room and headed back to the living room to deal with Dom. But I had to admit I was a little too happy to see a negative on the test.

She came out a few minutes later in a much better mood and said she was going to grab take out for dinner. Dom and I stay on the couch and watched her leave. Once she was gone it wasn't awkward at all just normal.

We went on like that for a few more weeks. Things would get heated then dissolve into nothing like it never happened. But one time after Dom had played a prank on me which involved glue and duct tape and my makeup brushes, I decided I'd try to get him back but in a way he wouldn't expect.

He was sitting in the chair in the makeup trailer. We were in the middle of the rune application process and that day he had to film a shirtless scene. Normally he'd be the one to make some type of flirty joke but it was my turn. When the room cleared out I simply put my hand on his chest and leaned into him.

"You know you love my hands on your skin, breath on your neck and whispers in your ear." I said lowly in his ear that almost sounded like a moan. I felt him shiver and watched as goose bumps started to grown on his arms as his nibbles hardened. I could also see a visible growing tightness in his pants. Since I was already getting a good reaction I nibbled at his earlobe which caused him to moan and his skin grew hot. My hand trailed down his abdomen to where the fine strip of hair peeked out from his pants. I slowly slipped a few fingers under the waistband of his jeans. He turned his head in search for my lips when the door opened and I quickly stepped away from him back to the work table before anyone could see anything.

I acted like I was busy preparing the next rune for him but out of the corner of my eye I could see him trying to get control over himself. I was enjoying it more than I should, to the point I almost missed what Matt was asking me.

After that day the flirting wasn't hidden at all anymore and we were starting to act like more of a couple then Dom and Sarah did. She was distancing herself from him more and more since the day with the pregnancy test. I was almost like she was disappointed that she wasn't pregnant.

Dom wanted less to do with her too so he started to ask me to go to events with him. The season was nearly filmed and the time for promotional events was nearing. Dom would always play it off as a "He wanted me to experience" kind of thing since I was so new and a longtime fan of the books. Everyone knew it was because he'd rather have me with him with our light hearted joking and flirting then his depressing girlfriend that he wasn't really talking to at the moment. It wasn't even his choice either she would refuse to talk to him more then she had to living with him.

When I'd come over to his house he was the only one there with me. And each visit I would make a point to leave sticky notes for him to find with jokes written on them. In turn I'd come to work every morning with my work station covered in his lame come backs and jokes of his own. I looked forward to it every day and when filming came to an end it hit me hard realizing I wasn't going to have any more to collect and place in a notebook together. He nearly filled one already.

And then, on the last day of filming there was a letter waiting for Dom in his chair. I knew it was from Sarah and I was afraid to find out what it said. I grabbed it and set it on the table before he came in leaving it in easy view for him in case I forgot about it because I needed to prep the area.

While applying his runes that day he asked if I'd go with him as a guest to comic con. He said it was his gift to me for making it a great off screen that season for him despite some of his drama he dragged with him. I accepted but it also reminded me of the letter that was now buried under my supplies. I handed it to him quickly and told him I found it when I came in that morning. He took it, shook his head and ignored it and went on with our normal conversation as I finished up on him. He said that if he didn't see me before the end of the day he'd call me to explain more about our trip. We did see each other, almost all day long. He wouldn't let me leave his side unless he was on camera. But he still called, and text me every day until our trip.

He picked me up from my apartment at four in the morning the day of the trip. At the airport we met up with the rest of the cast. Some of them were shocked to see me at his side when everyone else brought their significate other with them if anyone. Not the makeup artist fresh out of school that wasn't even on the design team let. But quickly no one cared since I was friends with everyone anyway. If anything the girls were excited to have me do their makeup for the interviews.

We slept the whole plain ride to San Diego then when we checked into our hotel rooms Dom and I dropped our stuff off, changed then headed off to the pool with Kat and Emrode. They luckily didn't have interviews until the next day, I was just getting dragged along with whoever wasn't being interviewed. Although Dom convinced me to come to one of his interviews the next day. It was for a company that was very much about effects so he thought I would be a good behind the scenes look into the show.

After the first busy day we all headed back to our rooms. Dom and I took turns taking showers. Once mine was finished I laid down in my bed and feel lightly asleep. But was woken up when I heard Dom get into his bed on the other side of the room. The room was fairly dark but I can still see him. I quietly allowed myself to watch him. He tossed and turned a few times until he through the blankets off his bare form and grabbed himself with a hiss.

I tried to look away then but couldn't. I just found myself getting turned on by his rushed movements as he tried to pleasure himself. At least half an hour went by when I heard him say my name. I stopped breathing and shut my eyes. Then he did it again.

"Sidney, can you come over here?" It was quiet and unsure like he couldn't believe he was saying it.

"Yeah" I whispered as I grabbed a blanket to wrap around my naked body. I couldn't sleep in cloths but I was wishing then I had something on. When I walked around my bed I could feel the wetness between my legs and I cursed myself for it.

As I walked over he sat up. I noticed he'd draped the sheet across his lap. I stopped beside his bed and looked down at him. He just looked back at me for a moment before he turned the lamp on that stood on the table between the beds. He grabbed the blanket wrapped around me. For a second I was letting it fall until I grabbed it back.

"What about Sarah?" I asked even if it did hurt. I wanted him more than anything at that moment but I wasn't about to get between them anymore then I already have.

"There is no more Sarah. That letter she left was explained why all her stuff disappeared from my house. She left me." He said sitting fully up looking up at me. He grabbed my hand in his and gently pulled me to his bed. I let the blanket drop in the process. He stopped to look at me as I kneeled on the bed fully nude.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed. I was done with whatever was or wasn't going on. Staring at each other wasn't enough anymore. It's always been about what we can't have. Now I can have him so I took him.

I ripped the blankets from the bed and pushed him back down so he was laying against the pillows as I went to straddle his calves. I grabbed cock with one hand and lowered my mouth to him. I swallowed him down and took him as deep as I could before I gagged. The sound he made got me to pause for a second. I had wetness dripping down my thighs now. I started to bob up and down his length once I recovered and used my hand to stroke what I couldn't reach. I continued to change the rhythm and pace I worked my mouth on him and kept gagging as I tried to relax my gag reflex. Not long after he grabbed my hair and told me to stop.

He pressed his lips to mine so hard I was waiting to taste blood. His tongue invaded my mouth as he pushed me into the mattress. When I pulled away to breath I found myself gasping for air as he just continued down my neck and collarbones. I let small sounds of approve slip from my lips when he got to my nipples and was biting at them. He kept sucking and pulling and biting it almost hurt they became so sensitive. I had to push him away only for him to continue down my body where he'd stop every few inches to kiss, lick or suck. Once he was past my belly button he pushed my thighs apart but only continued down one leg then went up the other until he met my pussy.

He slide a finger in my folds. He made a slow circular pattern around my clit for a minute until he slide it downward and inside of me curling it up finding my g-spot. He was watching me through his ministrations then bent his head and his lips met the slick hot flesh between my legs. He kissed my most private area while he added another finger and increased his speed all while still watching me squirm under him. I couldn't control the sounds out of my mouth and throat. I was coming apart at the seams. His movements were gradually getting faster and rougher. My hand found his hair when I felt the climax approaching. I pulled at his hair when I was almost there then he removed his touch from me all together and went to grab something out of his bag that was on the table. I wined at the loss of his mouth and fingers. But when he return the condom was already rolled down his length and he was positioned between my legs again. He leaned into me kissing my lips hungrily. He was mostly tongue and teeth as he bit at my lip.

"Before I meet you I was going to propose to her." He said against my jaw by my ear. "Now I don't think I ever want to see her again." He made a line of feathery kisses around my neck to the other side. "I'll stop this if that's what you want. I'll force myself to go back to what it was in the beginning, just friends, but I have to ask. Do you want me as much as I want you?" He pulled away and was looking me in the eyes when he asked. His blue and brown eyes staring at me in a way no one ever had before. I could see the desperation, the want, the need, the emotion behind his words.

"I wanted you since we first met." I took control of his mouth with a kiss so hot it could of lite our skin on fire. I wrapped my legs around his hips pulling him down to me and pressed my chest to his. He pushed into me slowly but deep. He eyes fluttered shut and I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him even tighter to me. As his hips rocked into mine I'd never felt so close to someone. All I could comprehend was him and how in this moment he was mine alone.

He kept building speed to the point he was slamming into me making me shake from the jolt and pleasure. He was entering me at the perfect angle each time. But it was going too fast and I didn't want it to end. I tightened my arms around him again but twisted and flipped us not losing any contact with him. I pressed him down in the pillows and sat up right but my hands stayed on his chest and started to grind down on him. He let out a moan that could have made knees weak. My breath caught as I felt myself contract around him. It felt like he was in my stomach now that gravity was push my organs down, I felt fuller. The slow purposeful rock of my hips ceased when he grabbed my hips and pushed into me harder and faster than before. He was coming to his limit and bringing me with him. The muscles in my abdomen contracted and I could feel the fires burn build again. I came clamped around him like a vise. My arms around his neck and mouth to his pulse point. His movements slowed seconds later. Neither of use stayed quiet even cared what came from our lips.

He removed the condom and through it in the trash next to the bed then pulled me tightly to him again. As much skin contact as possible held as we lazily kissed and our breathing evened out. I rolled over and he pressed himself to my back before he kissed my shoulder and we drifted to sleep.


End file.
